US 2008/0252876 A1 discloses a system for measuring an image quality of a projection exposure apparatus. It discloses a projection exposure apparatus having a projection lens. A structure carrier having a measurement structure is provided in the image plane of the projection lens. The measurement structure can be in the form of a chrome layer. The resistance of the measurement structure with respect to degradation due to immersion liquid can be increased with a protection system.